Une nuit sans lune
by Ecurours
Summary: "un an aujourd'hui, Bon anniversaire..."


Et voici un petit OS pour ma bêta! :P

Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, présence de citron!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il faisait nuit et le froid lui mordait la peau. Il traversa le parc à la hâte et s'engouffra dans ses appartements. Il enleva son manteau et alluma une bougie. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, un homme l'attendait, assis sur son futon.

« Bonsoir, Renji.

-Byakuya? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

le susnommé se leva et s'avança vers le roux. Il caressa du bout des doigts les cheveux rouges encore froids et les détacha de l'élastique. Les mèches écarlates tombèrent en cascade sur les épaules d'Abarai, surpris. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser une seule questions que deux lèvres avides s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, déclenchant dans son dos un long frisson. Il plongea ses mains dans les cheveux d'ébène de son capitaine et ôta en vitesse les kenseikans qui les retenaient. Deux bras fins mais fermes encerclèrent sa taille, rapprochant les deux corps dans une étreinte passionnée. Renji descella leurs visages pour reprendre son souffle, un sourire sincère peint sur son visage.

« j'ai fait quoi pour avoir le droit à ça?

-Bon anniversaire.

-Hein? C'est pas mon...Oh! »

il ouvrit de grands yeux pour reculer, gêné. On était le 5 novembre, et cela faisait un an tout juste que lui et Byakuya avaient entrepris une relation. Un an que les deux hommes ne se lâchaient plus, un an qu'ils filaient le parfait amour... secret. Personne ne savait et personne ne saurait jamais, au grand désespoir de Renji qui tachait de garder pour lui le bonheur qui transperçait son cœur. Pour son amour il avait mentit à tous et même Rukia. Il leva les yeux et vit que le noble le contemplait, inquiet.

« qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien, je suis...heureux. »

Sur ces mots il se jeta dans les bras de son supérieur et plongea son visage dans son cou. Il sentit son kimono quitter ses épaules et son capitaine qui le transportait jusqu'au futon. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand les nobles doigts se promenèrent sur son torse désormais nu. Il observa le visage illuminé de désir du Kuchiki et lui répondit par un sourire.

« Byakuya? Tu es sur?

-n'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaites?

-si mais...

-ce que tu veux je le veux aussi. »

le noble plongea vers son cadet et commença à mordiller sa jugulaire. Il sentait la peau halée frémir sous ses caresses, et il entendait les cris étouffés de Renji. Il traça de ses doigts les tatouages tribaux de sa nuque, continuant sur son torse puis sur son ventre. Ses lèvres suivirent le même chemin, arrachant à son amant des gémissements rauques. Il ne sentit pas lorsque son kimono tomba de ses épaules, ni lorsque chacun ôta la derrière barrière en tissu entre eux. Il goutait enfin cet homme si désiré depuis tellement longtemps. Il retraça le contour des muscles du Abarai jusqu'à son bas ventre. Renji rattrapa son amant et l'attira à lui. Il plaqua ses lèvres brûlantes contre les siennes, approfondissant leur baiser. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais dépasser cette limite, chacun avait lutté contre son désir grimpant, pour le bonheur de l'autre. Ce soir ils éclataient, saturant l'atmosphère de plaisir, se laissant envahir par leur besoin fébrile de sentir leurs deux corps ensemble.

Leur baiser se rompit lorsque Renji sentit sa virilité dérangée. Il vit un sourire provocateur orner les lèvres de son amant. Des gémissements de plus en plus forts traversèrent la barrière de sa mâchoire. Il se détendit bientôt dans un long soupir et plongea son visage dans le cou du noble. Il sentit deux mains caresser ses cheveux tendrement, comme une mère rassurerait son fils. Les paumes incandescentes quittèrent sa tête pour frôler ses épaules, son dos, ses fesses, ses hanches pour revenir sur son torse. Byakuya découvrait ce corps qui s'offrait totalement à lui; jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir. La voix tremblante de Renji l'emplissait encore plus de cette envie de s'unir à jamais à l'homme qu'il aimait.

« pr...prends moi... »

il cueillit ces mots tant attendu du bout des lèvres. Renji demandait encore plus, jouant avec la bouche de son amant, l'entrainant dans une dans enivrante. Il se recula pour reprendre son souffle, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rougies. Il poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il sentit l'intrusion dans son intimité; une douleur s'installa, violente, tandis que les mots rassurants de Byakuya apaisaient doucement les sursauts de son cœur. Il reprit son souffle et ferma les yeux: cet instant ne lui inspirait plus aucune envie, il avait mal. Son désir enfla pourtant quand le noble jouait avec sa boule de nerf. Un gémissement de plaisir et de soulagement traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il sentit l'intrus partir, bientôt remplacer par un cri de douleur pure. Une larme perla au coin de son œil, happée par des lèvres avides.

« Renji, je...

-n, n'arrête pas. »

Abarai se détendait, s'habituant à la présence de son amant en lui. Bientôt il commença de lents mouvements du bassin, ravalant en vain quelques larmes qui couraient sur ses joues. Byakuya alla de plus en plus vite, cognant le nœud érogène de son cadet à chaque fois. Ils se déversèrent en même temps et tombèrent sur le futon dans un râle de plaisir. Renji sentit le capitaine se retirer et lui embrasser le cou. Le roux se blottit contre lui et enfouit son visage dans ce torse pâle. Il encercla sa taille tandis que deux mains brûlantes caressaient ses épaules. On n'entendait dans cette nuit sans lune que les souffles saccadés des deux hommes pendant plusieurs minutes. Avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, Byakuya souffla à son nouvel amant:

« Bon anniversaire. »


End file.
